Les Bleus De L'Âme
by Furieuse
Summary: " C'est fou comme je pouvais être paradoxale : moi, Ziva David, avait besoin pour avancer de perdre, à la fois, pied avec toute réalité et toute conscience psychologique. " Réflexions de Ziva après une enquête difficile faisant remonter quelques douloureux souvenirs. OS.


_Hey tout le monde! :)_

_Alors, je sais, j'ai publié hier... Mais, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais partager cet OS avec vous... _

_Le voici enfin, en quelque sorte...^^_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira..._

_Corrigé par Laliloulette (si tu passes par là, fais un signe! ;) )..._

_Bref, bonne lecture! :D_

* * *

_**Les Bleus De L'Âme***  
_

* * *

C'est fou comme je pouvais être paradoxale.

Il y a encore quelques heures je m'étais retrouvée en face de cet imbécile, qui venait de tuer et de séquestrer la femme d'un de ces « ami ». On l'avait retrouvé dans une position assez suggestive. Le même _modus operendi _que lorsque, plus jeune, j'avais découvert le corps de ma meilleure amie.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_8 juillet 2002, Tel Aviv_

Deux mois.

Deux mois que j'étais en mission.

Deux mois que j'attendais avec impatience le jour où je rentrerai à la maison.

Deux mois que j'attendais ce moment.

J'étais devant ma porte. Je sortis ma clef et ouvrit ma maison avec bonheur. Enfin !

Je fermais lentement la porte de mon appartement et m'appuyais longuement dessus. J'étais en sécurité ici. Pas de terroriste à appréhender, enfin pas pour l'instant.

Je fis rapidement le tour du propriétaire, avant de me plonger sous une douche glacée avec délectation. L'eau coulait sur chaque parcelle de mon épiderme, j'appréciais chaque seconde où l'eau gelée tombait sur mes trapèzes courbaturés, avant de glisser le long de mon dos. Cette eau qui me faisait revivre, sentir que j'étais bien vivante. Que chaque millimètre de ma peau, chaque millimètre de muscle, était bien sortit de cette longue mission.

Je quittais ma douche avec une certaine déception, j'aimais être sous l'eau mais il fallait que je dorme.

J'attrapais une grande serviette blanche et je m'enroulais dedans avant de regagner ma chambre. Je levais les yeux vers mon armoire en cherchant désespérément ce que je pourrais bien mettre pour dormir.

Une fois que j'optais finalement pour un vieux tee shirt et un boxer, je me plongeais sous mon drap avant de partir rejoindre le lointain pays de Morphée.

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain, je décidai de téléphoner à Elona, une amie d'enfance. Ma meilleure amie.

J'appelai chez elle sans avoir de réponse. Je décidais d'y aller directement.

J'arrivais devant chez elle, d'une démarche sure, un léger sourire flottant sur mes lèvres.

Je sonnai. Sans réponse. Mes reflexes d'officier du Mossad me mirent en alerte. J'attrapai mon arme et fis le tour de la maison avec pour but, de rentrer par l'arrière.

C'est donc arme à la main que je forçais la porte de mon amie, un mauvais pressentiment au fond du ventre.

Pièce après pièce, étage après étage.

J'arrivai dans sa chambre, et brutalement j'ouvris sa porte.

La vision m'arrêta. Je suffoquais. Elona était là. Allongée sur son lit, une large tâche de sang sur son abdomen, nue.

Rapidement, je repris mes esprits. Je fis le tour de la pièce, et découvrit dans un coin un mot dactylographié.

« Alors Ziva David, es tu toujours sure d'avoir gagné contre moi ? Même mort, je suis toujours là… Je te hanterai : ton amie est morte par ta faute». Et ce mot était signé par le terroriste que j'avais abattu d'une balle dans la tête hier après midi.

Je senti ma tête commencer à tourner. Je m'appuyai sur le mur en tentant de contrôler mon rythme cardiaque et ma respiration. Je fermai les yeux, un flot de remords et de souvenirs m'accabla. Elona était morte a cause de moi.

Je téléphonai au QG du Mossad pour leur signaler le meurtre. Puis, toutes forces m'ayant quittée je me décidai à rentrer chez moi et à reprendre une douche glacée. Espérant que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Pourquoi tout le monde me quittait ? Tous mes amis et tous ceux que j'avais aimé. Il y avait eu mon meilleur ami lorsque j'étais petite, il y avait eu Tali, maintenant, il y avait Elona.

La vie était profondément injuste. Et, j'étais coupable. Comme a chaque fois. Comme à chaque fois, le destin cruel s'en prenait à moi.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

Toute cette scène de crime avait, donc, refait jaillir tous ces douloureux souvenirs. Parce que malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées, je m'en voulais toujours autant. C'était pour cela que j'avais eu du mal à garder mes nerfs devant le spectacle macabre qu'il nous avait « préparé ». Je n'avais pas voulu montrer mon trouble que j'avais, une fois de plus, dissimulé.

Et après tout ça, j'étais en train de frapper dans ce pauvre sac que je ne voyais plus comme un entraînement mais comme une échappatoire.

Frapper, toujours frapper, me faisait réfléchir. Penser aux actions que j'allais faire. Cela me faisait perdre toute lucidité, me faisait prendre du recul sur la situation qui m'entourait. Et le recul, c'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais réussi à avoir, lorsqu'un événement me touchait.

Frapper, toujours frapper, et l'odeur du sang tellement écœurante avec l'effluve du fer, me calmait. Surtout quand je savais que c'était mon propre sang. Celui qui coulait de mes propres poings que je n'avais pas prit le temps de protéger, avant de m'escrimer contre ce sac de sable.

Frapper, toujours frapper et qu'importe si demain, mes phalanges étaient abimées. Parce qu'en attendant, maintenant, j'allais mieux.

Frapper, toujours frapper, me permettait d'évacuer ma haine, ma rage, ma hargne, mon excédent de violence. C'était pour ça que ce sac, cible facile, me soulageais.

Frapper, toujours frapper, même si tous les muscles de mon corps m'hurlaient leur douleur, leur surchauffe. Je les sentais se durcir sous l'effort intense que je leur demandais. Je les sentais brûler sous mon débardeur dorénavant trempé de sueur.

Et pourtant, malgré tout ceci, je continuais mes mouvements répétitifs et lancinants, seul moyen efficace que j'avais d'évacuer mon mal être et d'oublier toutes les émotions contradictoires qui m'assaillaient, qui m'accablaient.

Sans m'arrêter de frapper, ma réflexion inconsciente avait repris son cours. Que faisaient les autres pour se libérer ?

Draguer ? Abattre des petits monstres sur un jeu virtuel ? Construire un bateau dans sa cave ?

Tout compte fait taper sans but, dans un sac, valait bien tout ça.

Enfin, savoir ce que les autres faisaient pour ce calmer n'enlevait rien au fait que j'étais plus que paradoxale.

Moi, qui faisait tout dans la vie pour être consciente de chaque chose, maîtriser tout : émotions personnelles, amis, ennemis me sentais obligée, pour réfléchir, de frapper dans un sac jusqu'au moment où mon cerveau ne soit plus capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, ni d'analyser une situation.

Moi, Ziva David, avait besoin pour avancer de perdre, à la fois, pied avec toute réalité et toute conscience psychologique.

Alors, je continuais à martyriser ce sac.

Je souffrais, je soufflais ma violence coup après coup.

Gauche. Droite. Crochet. Uppercut.

Comme dans une chanson, toujours dans le même rythme.

Peu à peu, mes muscles me tiraient.

J'avais mal, mais je continuais.

Je grimaçais à chaque frappe, maintenant.

Mais quel bonheur, quelle libération, comme par magie, la rage qui m'habitait, s'envolait.

J'étais tendue au maximum. Tous mes muscles étaient contractés. Tout mon esprit était tourné vers ce sac. Toute ma force était employée.

Et la douleur.

Plus mentale que physique.

Elona avait été une perte énorme. Elle avait contribué à faire de moi la Ziva sans coeur.

Mon coeur se serrait à chaque fois que je pensais à elle. La jeune femme qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de vieillir car elle avait été mon amie. Uniquement pour ça.

Et, comme dans un regain de rage, mes coups se multiplièrent, plus précis et plus puissants.

Mes mains ensanglantées devenaient secondaires. La douleur physique me permettait de sortir de ma souffrance psychologique.

Malgré le sang qui coulait, malgré mon souffle court, malgré la nuit, malgré le froid, malgré tous ces paramètres extérieurs, je poursuivais.

Je continuerais jusqu'à ce que toutes mes forces aient déserté mon corps. Jusqu'à ce que la souffrance psychologique ne soit qu'un souvenir. Jusqu'à ce que mes jambes refusent de me porter.

Jusqu'à ce que j'oublie. Tout.

**FIN**

* * *

_* l'expression les bleus de l'âme a été souvent utilisée... Celle qui m'a fait décider de la choisir est une chanson de Mino intitulée "Quand le coeur en vient aux mains". _

_Une première partie est (heureusement) inventée et une seconde partie tirée de mes expériences personnelles. J'espère avoir réussi à vous transmettre ce qu'il se passe quand on frappe pour évacuer sa rage. _

_A bientôt!_


End file.
